1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, particularly in the field of computing interaction.
2. Description of Art
A variety of wireless communication systems have been devised to solve a host of needs. However, no such schemes combine resistance to optical noise and the ability to localize different faces of physical objects down to centimeter resolution. Most systems are based on infrared light modulation or other higher frequency radio communication. Infrared is in particular vulnerable to interference from other light sources, particularly the sun. Higher frequency radio systems require sensitive antenna design and entail a great deal of labor to properly design and implement. These solutions are thus relatively high cost. These systems typically radiate signals fairly evenly in three-dimensional space, making it difficult to determine which face of a transmitting object is near another sensing object. Further, sonic or ultrasonic solutions are particularly vulnerable to multi-path distortions and are expensive solutions, requiring more hardware (speaker, microphone) and generally more complex encoding and decoding algorithms.